


Walk a Little Straighter

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Walk A Little Straighter- Billy Curington, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: I used the song Walk a Little Straighter- Billy Curington.Greg, Sherlock, their son (Colin, 7), and daughter (Elizabeth, 4), were at Sherlock's parents for Christmas. Mycroft, John, and their daughter (Sydney, 5) were also there. The kids were in bed, so Sherlock got a glass of wine. Sherlock's father had went to read the kids a bedtime story, while Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft, John and Mrs. Holmes sat in the sitting room.Greg finally decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for years. “Sherlock, why do you never drink beer and only drink wine when the kids aren't around? You also never drink more than a glass.”“It's just…um… let me try to explain it, it's because of my dad.” Sherlock stuttered sitting down his glass of wine. Everyone except his mother was shocked.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	Walk a Little Straighter

Greg, Sherlock, their son (Colin, 7), and daughter (Elizabeth, 4), were at Sherlock's parents for Christmas. Mycroft, John, and their daughter (Sydney, 5) were also there. The kids were in bed, so Sherlock got a glass of wine. Sherlock's father had went to read the kids a bedtime story, while Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft, John and Mrs. Holmes sat in the sitting room.

Greg finally decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for years. “Sherlock, why do you never drink beer and only drink wine when the kids aren't around? You also never drink more than a glass.”

“It's just…um… let me try to explain it, it's because of my dad.” Sherlock stuttered sitting down his glass of wine. Everyone except his mother was shocked.

**I remember looking up  
To look up to him   
And I remember most the time   
He wasn't there**

“I remember looking up, to look up to him, no matter what I was doing. I remember most the time, he was not there. He was barley ever there.” Sherlock said.

“Sher’, what happened?” Mycroft asked setting down his third glass of wine that night.

“Mycroft just let Sherlock explain. He knows a lot more about your father then you.” Mrs. Holmes said.

**I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night   
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair**

“I would wait by the door, until he got home at night. He would pass by me without a second thought, just to go pass out in his chair.” Sherlock said taking another sip of his wine. Greg was sitting by him on the couch, and grabbed his hand in his own. He gave a slight squeeze to encourage Sherlock.

**And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're swaying side to side   
You're footsteps make me dizzy**

“When I saw him I would say, walk a little straighter daddy. You are swaying side to side. I would tell him that his footsteps made me dizzy, because I would always follow him.”

**And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling   
If you'd look down here you'd see   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're leading me**

“No matter how hard I tried I kept tripping and stumbling. If he would of looked down he would have seen. I told him time after time, walk a little straighter daddy, you're leading me.” As Sherlock was talking Mr. Holmes had slipped back into to the room, and sat by his wife, without interrupting Sherlock.

**He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day   
And I couldn't help but feel   
So ashamed**

“He stumbled in the gym on graduation day. I couldn't help but feel ashamed. He could not stay sober for an important day.” Mr. Holmes was now starting to feel ashamed that his son felt that way.

**And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay   
He stumbled out before they called my name**

“I was not surprised, when he didn't stay. He stumbled out before they called my name.”

**And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're swaying side to side**

“The whole time I watched him I thought walk a little straighter daddy. You are swaying side to side. I knew I could not change him.” Mrs. Holmes was the only one that had noticed Mr. Holmes so far. He got up now and went to the couch where Greg and Sherlock were.

“Sherlock, I am so sorry. I was to far in the bottle to realize you needed me.” Siger said sitting on the other side of Sherlock.

“Just let me continue.”

“Ok, but let me go dump this glass out, I have had enough to drink, tonight.” They waited for Siger to come back.

**It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye   
And you're tripping and stumbling   
and even though I've turned 18   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're still leading me**

“I kept thinking that it wasn't only me watching. You had caught everybody's eye dad. You were tripping and stumbling. Even though I had turned eighteen I just wanted you to walk a little straighter, you were and still are leading me.”

**The old mans still like he always was  
But I love him anyway   
If I've learned one thing from him   
Its my kids will never have to say**

“You are still like you always have been dad, but I love you anyway. If I have learned one thing from you, it's that my kids will never have to say the same things I said to you, to me.”

**Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side   
You're footsteps make me dizzy   
And no matter how I try   
I keep tripping and stumbling   
if you'd look down here you'd see   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're leading me**

“I do not want them to have to tell me to ‘walk a little straighter, daddy. You are swaying side to side. You're footsteps make me dizzy. No matter how I try, I keep tripping and stumbling. If you would look down here you would see. Walk a little straighter daddy, you are leading me.”

**Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me**

“Dad walk a little straighter, because you are still leading me. That is why I don't drink beer, or more then one glass of wine.”

“I am sorry I was not there the way you needed me to be, son.”

“Do not be, you made me who I am.”

“I still could have been better.”

“It is ok.” Sherlock hugged his father. He then finished his own cup of wine, and while everyone else went to bed Sherlock and Siger stayed up to talk.

“Sherlock, I am so proud of you for realizing what I did not. I am so glad you are doing for your children what I did not do for you.”

“Thank you dad, but there are plenty of things I learned from you.”

“That is good, let us get to bed. Greg is probably worried sick about you, by now. I love you son."

"You to dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


End file.
